


But It Could Have Happened Like This

by Shatterpath



Series: The 13 AUs of Christmas 2017 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Being fresh out of the closet can be hell, F/F, First Dates, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Just a little spark of interest that could be more, Kara just really adores her sister okay?, POV First Person, Rare Pairings, trolling Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: An alternate take of how Alex and Lena could have come together.Now with bonus second chapter for the holidays!For the thirteen AUs of Christmas, my author wrote for me,A cheesy filk sung badly,Luthors who aren't evil,Sexy Space pirates,Amazing awful first date,





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theillogicalthinker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theillogicalthinker/gifts), [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts), [GeekyStorytelling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyStorytelling/gifts).



> A birthday gift for the invaluable theillogicalthinker, based on a funny IM conversation we had back in July and I stumbled over this afternoon. The paraphrased conversation will be at the bottom.

Getting out to do something social would do me good, no matter that part of me wants to keep wallowing. The sting of things not working out with Maggie has only just started to fade, the world around me only just starting to make sense again. All these new revelations have made me feel like I've been twisted into a whole new shape, the whole world in new shapes and colors. With my proverbial closet door knocked off its hinges, I might as well be on another planet. 

Women. Who knew?

Besides, Kara hasn't let the hell up that I need to get out there and see what it was like! Frankly, she's more excited about my coming out that I am. A fact reflected in her over-loud voice blasting across Noonan's.

"I know, right? She is also very single!"

Crap.

In the evening crowd I can't quite pinpoint my sister and I dread who she might be chatting up as my Terrible Wingman. Having once again blown out her superpowers, Kara's at the mercy of a dislocated shoulder and a shiner that looked like, well, a building had fallen on her. Still, she'd insisted on going into work no matter how much I'd grumbled and growled. And knowing my luck, she's also forgotten that alcohol will now kick her ass just like the ordinary masses. Probably worse, because she's a lightweight, amusingly.

"Sales pitch? Okay! I can do that! Very single, very attractive, works out, rides a motorcycle, very smart!"

The crowd shifted around and I finally spot Kara at a booth staring in seeming confusion at her open hand. Apparently she's run out of fingers to count points on. She would be annoying if I didn't adore her so much.

Suddenly all puppyish enthusiasm again, Kara is off and running at the mouth, leaving me torn whether I should escape while I can or go and try and corral her. "The most awesome person on this planet and lots of others." Having once again lost in her in the crowd, I can still very clearly picture her adorably consternated face. "I mean, not that I've been to other planets!"

I can only hope whoever she's pimping me out to is an idiot.

Finally able to navigate over to that booth, I'm hardly surprised to find that Kara's companion is Lena Luthor. Because of course. Sure I've met the woman a few times, and I do see a bit of what Kara sees in her, that brittle goodness. What I hadn't noticed… not really… was just how attractive she is. Alight with a completely delighted smile, Lena's natural good looks are thrown into a spotlight to rival that building of hers downtown. 

"And she smells good," Kara is raving on, oblivious of my standing right behind her, looking over the back of her booth seat. "Gives really good hugs and is the most awesome big sister ever!"

Abruptly, Lena notices me standing here, doubtlessly looking exasperated and fond. And her whole face changes from open delight to looking sorta flummoxed, a faint blush dusting over her cheekbones and ears. It's so unexpected that I almost check behind me to see who disconcerted her so. Then it occurs to me.

I'm the reason.

It's a lightning bolt of startled pleasure.

"Oh, and she looks really good in tactical gear and that is so hard to pull off!"

Amusement once again blooms over Lena's face and I can't stop my answering smile. A throaty, high-pitched giggle that threatens to become a snort is completely charming, Lena covering up her wide grin as Kara finally cranes her head up to see me hovering over her. No matter anything that has happened in the past or what might happen in the future, that adoring regard might be my greatest strength.

"Alex! Hi! We were just talking about you!"

"I heard. All the way over to the door. No, don't get up, gimpy. Let me sit for hugs."

Utterly uncaring that I'm teasing her, Kara snuggles into my side and rests her head on my shoulder. After rubbing my nose against her scalp, I force my nervous anticipation to Lena, who seems to be echoing my feelings.

"So, did the sales pitch work?"

They both laugh uproariously as I press my face into my hands.


	2. Amazing Awful First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title pretty much says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of exploring a first date with these two was something I desperately wanted to test out and this scenario was perfect! Besides, it lets the best friend and the sister mess with Kara for funsies. Bonus!
> 
> Dedicated to TheOnlySPL because she really liked the idea and that was a terrific motivation.
> 
> POV has switched to Lena.

Kara Danvers has been the best thing to stumble into my life since possibly… ever. And it seems like a dreadful cliché to admit to having such a crush on her attractive older sister. Who I might have admitted to being attracted to over drinks, much to Kara's noisy enthusiasm.

I met sexily badass Agent Danvers over a couple of bullets and an assassin, so admittedly, I wasn't paying as close attention to her as I might have. Then there was that awkward meeting at Kara's apartment where the older sister couldn't have telegraphed being wary any more effectively if she'd been wearing armor and armed. A couple more chance encounters painted the woman very aloof, nearly unapproachable. This version of Alex Danvers is something else altogether. I really want to snap a picture for posterity, but I don't dare.

This version looks sort of owl-eyed, almost nervous, and completely disarmed. Interesting. Time to test the waters. A bit of flirt to the smile, soften the eyes, a little tilt of the head and, "yes, Agent Charming Big Sister, it worked."

Those big doe eyes round and there is nothing badass about this version of her, just this sort of panicked fascination. Is it me making her so jumpy? No, she's attracted, I don't need to be a genius to see that, but yet…

Changing things up to let Alex get her bearings back seems the best strategy and I smile winningly, hoping I don't come across as a little desperate. "So Kara tells me you're a bioengineer. I was in work like that."

Instantly, she calms, perking up at the mere mention of science. I like her already. "Oh yeah?"

And over bourbon and beer, we talk with Kara interjecting here and there and goofing off on her phone. I'm utterly delighted at how smart Alex is, her mind and humor sharp, with strong hands as animated as her expressive eyes. If nothing else ever comes of my growing crush, I'm thrilled to have this brainy woman as at least an acquaintance now.

When Kara eventually sags into her sister's side, clearly more asleep than awake, Alex's smile is open and warm. "I really hate to end what has been a great evening, but I should get this one home."

I'm shocked at how disappointed I am to have the outing drawing to a close. I can't remember the last time I had such a lengthy discussion with someone who treated me as an equal and wasn't angling for something. Which reminds me…

Offering to cover the bill, I wave away Alex's objections. "It's all right. Besides, you have your hands full with that one."

Whining and sluggish, Kara is like trying to wrestle a sack of wet cement and I hate to admit that it's pretty funny to watch. 

"Kara, come on! If I have to put you over my shoulder, you'll break my damn back and that arm will never feel better."

"'M too tired."

"You have a perfectly lovely bed. At your apartment. Which is where I'm taking you if you can remember how your legs work."

I'm pretty sure there's a whined comment about 'easier to fly' in there, but I once again feign ignorance as we prod Kara through the sea of people and into the cool air outdoors. It has the desired effect of perking Kara up a bit and she rubs her face with her good hand.

Oh, I want to chase the wisps of interest in Alex's eyes, but I'm so terrified of rejection. Then there's a cab answering Alex's wave and I'm rapidly running out of time.

"So, um, yeah. The sales pitch worked?"

I want to slap myself in the forehead for sounding like an anxiety-ridden tweeny. For a long moment, Alex looks completely blank, head cocked, and then her eyes widen comically and she actually blushes. God, like I wasn't charmed before…

"Oh! Oh, right. So, would you like, y'know, me and you? Ouch!"

That last comment is courtesy of Kara none to subtly elbowing her sister in the ribs with an eye-roll. I want to hate her for the childish giggle she can coax out of me and raise a hand up to cover my smile.

"I'm getting there," Alex hisses in a bad stage whisper and refocuses on me. "Can I call you?"

"I'd really like that."

I feel warm and light and hopeful, and it's not just the booze. I really hope my stupid smile is half as charming as Alex's as she waves awkwardly at the cab. "Okay, I will. Promise. Soon. Okay?"

"Okay. Good night you two."

"Night!" Kara yells as they half sit and half tumble into the cab to vanish into the night.

\----

The first text comes in far too early. Though at least Kara waited until after nine am, I'll give her that.

_Uuuuugh. I feel terrible. Never let me do that again. So what happened anyway?_

Feeling mischievous, I send a reply and wait for the yell I'll get back.

_You drank too much and danced on the bar top for pretzels._

_LENA!!!!_

Grinning and fighting that awful giggle, I wait a moment, curious if there will be more. Sure enough, another message drops in and I burst out laughing.

_Still, if there were PRETZELS involved…_

Still giggling, I tap the call button and it barely rings once before Kara's drowsy voice answers with a scoff. "Pretzels."

It takes a few long moments before I can greet her through my hilarity. "Good morning, bestie. You sound hungover."

The moaning wail is far funnier than it should be and the sulking is carried quite clearly over the line. "Yes! This sucks and I remember why I don't do it. But Alex promised pancakes." That promise clearly cheers her. "She's in a scary good mood today. Seriously, what happened?"

There is no denying the rush of pleased warmth that floods through me to know that Alex is in a good mood after our unexpected outing and promises of more. Still, I can't resist teasing Kara.

"No, you should absolutely ask your sister."

"Dangit! Alex, she's thrown you under the bus!"

"Oh, yes, supervillain material right there," Alex's voice says dryly right at the edge of the mic's pickup and the gallows humor makes my damn giggle boil up again. "Sorry, that was rude."

"No, it was funny."

"Ugh, she thinks your stupid sense of humor is cute. Spare me," Kara mock gripes through her laughter. Suddenly, her voice is both amused and suspicious. "Hang on. You were asking leading questions about my dork of a sibling last night, weren't you?"

"I was. You're quite the saleswoman." There's no hiding the warble of amusement in my voice and Kara gasps.

"Are you two flirting?"

My laughter must carry clearly through the line, and it's certainly warming my quiet apartment. Even barely knowing Alex, I can clearly picture the scene, how they must be glaring affectionately at each other, Alex's cheeks pink and Kara's smile mischievously gleeful.

"So, yes I… uh guess I'm going on a date with your friend," Alex says in bemusement and Kara's whoop is loud enough that I have to move the phone away from my ear.

"Yes! Ouch!"

"Are you okay?" I'm instantly concerned even as Alex chimes in.

"I'm getting some ice for that arm."

"No, none of that! You don't drop that bomb and change the subject! Alex!"

I cannot stop my cracking up at them both.

"Go Sister Hapless!" Kara is yelling some distance from the phone, I'm assuming having dropped it to the bed or wherever she fell asleep. "You caught a good one too, smart and pretty and even funny when she's not being a dummy. And that goes for both of you!"

"I swear, you're like a hyperactive golden retriever sometimes," Alex sasses and Kara whines in some small pain. "No, you lay there and let that damn ice do its job. Stay. I already ruined one batch of pancakes. Behave."

With a jumble of scratchy sound, Alex's voice is suddenly strong and close to the phone's mic.

"Hey, um, sorry about that. We're like a bad game show."

My ribs are starting to hurt from laughing and I relish the glorious feeling. "Oh-- Whew, let me catch my breath. Oh, please don't apologize Alex. I can't remember if I've ever laughed this much."

"Well, I suppose there's worse ways to impress you than with a good laugh."

"Oh, you've already impressed me."

"Pancakes!" Kara is suddenly yelling and Alex's voice goes wry.

"I suppose I best be getting back to her highness' breakfast."

"No, pancakes, burning!"

"Crap!"

The phone thuds to a soft surface and I am once more consumed by my own laughter.

With Kara acting as sassy wingman and Alex busy with pancakes, the meet up is arranged at 6 PM tonight. But really? It's an all day event. 

_6PM? Wouldn't that be 1800 hours? Do I get a codename?_

_Is this a date or 007?_

_You tell me, Special Agent Danvers._

Okay, sure, maybe it's weird to be flirting with one sister through the other one's phone, but I like weird. At least the sort that isn't trying to kill me. 

_Oh, you're asking for it now. Alex has that competitive gleam in her eye. Standby for further instructions, Agent LL Sassybean._

I have no idea how I'm not only calm about this, but downright playful! Kara has always been able to put me at ease, bless her, and apparently the knack is a family trait. 

For lack of anything better to do, I call for a car and climb into some semi-professional clothes to put in a few hours at work. No matter how much I delegate, there's always more to be done.

Eventually, my stomach growls irritably enough that even a handful of almonds barely makes a dent. As though Kara can sense the horror that is hunger even from a distance, my phone buzzes.

_Your mission, should you choose to accept it AND YOU BETTER is to dress warmly with sturdy shoes and a low ponytail. Do you have anything against motorcycles? Alex REALLY likes her fancy motorcycle. I keep telling her she doesn't need the chick magnet any more, she ahs you, but there's no telling that one nothin'._

The flattery makes me smile and happily play along.

_The cloak and dagger is fun! Should we arrange for a secretive drop-off?_

_Oh, you made her laugh! You're good._

Even as I'm tapping a reply, another text drops in.

_Okay, we got it! Your contact will meet you at the old pier off 2nd street. She'll be the dork on the big black monster!_

Right behind that is a photograph of a hulking black motorcycle, the sort of almost-a-racing-bike that looks fast even standing dead still. 

A glance at the clock at the top of the screen lets me know that I'm going to have to get my ass in gear and even so, I'm going to be cutting it close.

_Instructions received, Agent Sassybean out!_

_And don't worry about a helmet or jacket. I got ya covered._

There's a final snapshot of Kara curled up on a couch I don't recognize, sticking her tongue out and waving a spoon while she clutches a pint of ice cream. I'm delighted to see that she's no longer in the sling and clearly feeling better.

_My terrible wingman_

The driver is a quick one and I race up to my apartment to grab a shower and ransack my rather extensive wardrobe. What does one even wear on a motorcycle anyway? I guess I'll need some freedom of movement and nothing too thin and flimsy. Thankfully, the professional moving service that got my things cross country were an intuitive bunch and I manage to find a drawer of neatly folded denim without a complete meltdown. Panic is setting in again when I get to the bottom of the stack and find a pleasant surprise.

They were a rebellious buy, something that would have made Mom blow a gasket had she ever seen them. Thick denim, worn only enough to soften while I was away at college, the Levis are perfect. Since I'd gotten them large enough to be unfashionably baggy for comfort, there is still plenty of room. They're even overlong to work perfectly for a pair of low-heeled leather boots. Then it's just a chunky rusty red sweater that clings in a few strategic places over a lacy tank top, just in case, a little glitter of gold at my ears and I'm out the door.

The driver is gratifyingly reluctant to drop me off at the park, grown dim in the evening light. But I trust the Danvers and dismiss him, wandering over to the railing that overlooks the water. The deck boards feel generations old, worn and uneven like cobblestones. Still, they're sound, as thick as railroad ties, and a good thing too.

As though she'd been lying in wait nearby, the big black bike growls up, boldly right onto the deck boards. Booted feet thunk to the wood to brace the machine before gloved hands unclip and pull away the matte black helmet to reveal Alex and her smile edging on shy.

"Are you my contact?"

The grin tugging at my mouth isn't at all feigned. Pushing away from the railing where I'd been admiring the sea view, I saunter over, aware of her eyes trying not to wander.

"Well, I'm not sure. I wasn't given a password."

The throaty chuckle is very, very appealing.

Twisting to rifle around in the saddlebags, Alex comes up with another helmet. "Here, get this on and let's beat feet. I'll get a hell of a ticket for off-roading on this thing if the cops catch me."

There's a mischievousness to the way she says 'if', that gives me a thrill.

"Foot on the peg, that's right. Now grab me and hoist yourself up, swing your leg over and there's another peg on the opposite side."

I remind myself to squeeze in some more workout time in the future because hauling myself up onto the foot peg is far harder than it should be. Though the damn thing is above knee level…

With an entirely undignified squeak, I grab Alex like a koala bear as the bike surges forward. With a few gentle twists and turns we're in a parking lot where we can get better situated.

"Sorry about that," her voice is suddenly right at my ears as I fiddle the chinstrap to something reasonably comfortable. "Neither of us wants to start the night with police involvement. That helmet working out okay? You can hear me?"

The nervousness is adorable, her helmet twisted around to try and peer at me. 

"Now how did you know what helmet size to get me? And have time to install a communication system?"

"Kara was Cat Grant's assistant for the better part of three years. You'd be amazed at what she can get her hands on. Your personal tailor sends her regards, by the way. Nice woman. Check the left saddlebag, you have a present. She called ahead and all I had to do was stop and pick it up. Never gotten curbside service before!"

Inside of a plastic sales bag is a leather jacket I happily shrug into. Better, the evacuated saddlebag is a perfect place to shove my purse out of the way. The jacket is only the smallest bit snug due to my sweater and has a nice, open collar just the way I like it. I'll be sure to give Regina a call to compliment her and get the bill settled. There's even a pair of gloves in the pocket when I go to shove the bag in there. Really, the woman is a gem!

Now warmly kitted up, I can finally enjoy being pressed close to my unexpected date. Now, I have certainly noticed Alex's fine physique, slender but strong with those delightfully broad shoulders, but touching her is so much better. I'm not sure if I imagine it or not, but she might just squirm a little under my hands linked over her belly.

"Okay, I'm ready. Anything I need to know?"

"You've never been on a motorcycle before?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Your job is to hold on just like you're doing, or there's grab bars just under your butt if you'd like to change it up a bit. This is a heavy bike, so you have to work with me. Just follow my body's cues to the movements of the bike. Don't exaggerate them, just gently follow me, okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

Still, the movement of the Monster catches me off guard again and I grab hard and go rigid when Alex suddenly leans the bike to make a quick hard turn.

"Got the feel for it now?" she says kindly and with no trace of mockery. I hadn't even realized we were still in the parking lot!

"I think so. This is a little scary, but I trust you."

It was true. No matter that Alex is technically little more than an attractive stranger, Kara adores her and that is more than good enough for me.

With smooth, powerful movements, motorcycle and rider ease me into the experience and the fear begins to morph to fascination. Still, Alex's question is a welcome one. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved. I was hungry hours ago. Not your fault, I just get caught up in work and forget to eat."

"Yeah, I know how that is. There's a place not too far away I love. Kara threatened me to not take you anywhere fancy."

"Oh?"

"Actually, she smacked me with a throw pillow and ranted that you have to deal with enough of that craziness on the day to day."

My laugh is delighted. "Well, she's certainly not wrong."

Being a passenger on a motorcycle is a fascinating and somewhat terrifying experience. I've never felt so vulnerable before, moving with the sheer mass of cars around me, not to mention the eighteen wheeler that rumbles and hisses to a stop right behind us at an intersection. But Alex's body is relaxed and fluid, soothing me and providing an anchor to my rattled nerves. It's fascinating to feel her move with the bike, to do my best to let my own body follow her lead. Something about the experience is almost meditative, the movement and vibration, the heat of her against me, the… the trust.

Zoned out and half-asleep, I'm almost disappointed when the bike turns and slows to Alex's mutter in the mic. "Oh dammit."

"What is it?"

Raising my head answers the question as I see the little strip mall restaurant is boarded up. The ache of hunger is starting to get a little crampy and even I can hear the Kara-like whine in my voice.

"Whoops, I better get some food in you before-- what's that stupid term from the candy bar commercial? Hangry?"

"Right now I'd eat anything."

Alex's small startled noise is almost lost to the bike's racket and my cheeks are hot in the helmet.

Starving or not, I vehemently veto the first place we slow up at. As filthy as the t-shirt is the guy at the counter is wearing, there is no way I'm eating there! Then I spot a honest-to-Southern California taco truck that is well-patroned. When Alex eases over to the parking lot the big box van crowds, I see that the woman at the counter is clean and neat, the man at the grill busy. Right now it's enough.

"Sold!" is my decisive answer to Alex's unspoken question and she putters to a clear spot for the Monster where I can reverse my entirely ungainly mounting technique.

Neither of us can decide and Alex ends up sending a pleading look to the lady taking orders. "I know this is really unorthodox, but if I give you the sixty bucks I had set aside for dinner, do you think you could make like a big sampler selection? We're starved and can't make up our minds!"

With a laugh, the woman fires off some rapid-fire Spanish at her companion, who shrugs and the deal is struck. She also insists we pick a couple drinks from the bed of ice at the front of the truck. So we queue up with the other patrons, standing side by side with a few shy glances, and accept a heavy trio of styrofoam containers that barely blunt the heat of the contents.

Now some of it might be that I'm just really hungry, but the taco truck's offerings are some of the finest food I've ever eaten. Some of the noises that escape me are making me blush. So I sit with my date on the curb by her bike and we swap bits of things back and forth to try all the different tastes and textures.

"I have to say, this is even better than the offbeat place I was going to take you to!" Alex stretches like a cat, making her words sound strained, and flashes me a smile. "Glad we found this."

"Me too. Definitely better than any stuffy black-tie event I've ever been to."

With a pleased sigh, Alex checks her watch and hops up athletically to offer me hand. "Whoops, we should get going."

As we dispose of our trash and get back into helmets in preparation to mount up again, she's rambling on at me adorably. 

"So do you like horror movies? There's a new one out called," Alex makes silly spooky noises, and her voice is mischievous. "The Boy."

"Not exactly a terrifying title," is my deadpan replay and she laughs. I don't want to be a drag, so I keep my mouth shut, a decision I regret once we get to our next destination and the movie gets going. Honestly, why do people like these sorts of films anyway? After I jump like a startled cat for the third time, I'm embarrassed to see Alex's curl of smile as she moves to wrap her arm around my shoulders. It's a decently smooth move and it's not like I want to resist her anyway, but of course, that's when another jumpscare roars through the theater and I react predictably… by cracking my skull into Alex's hard enough to hurt.

She makes a startled 'whuff' and tightens her grip even as I twist around in a whole different sort of horror.

"Oh god, are you okay?"

Blinking off the shock, Alex just smiles warmly, though only for a moment as she's clearly alarmed, hands flying to her face. But not quickly enough to cover the heavy trickle of dark from nose to upper lip. "Crap!"

Way to go Luthor, you just bloodied up your date's nose.

Alex is up and moving fast, nearly kicking some slow asshole's legs out of her way. Though the way he jumps and squeals when she moves her hands to snarl at him is pretty funny.

I barely remember to grab our bags and helmets and jackets before following her out into the brightly lit lobby. A panicking teenage voice draws me over to see Alex with a enormous wad of paper napkins against her face… laughing.

When she notices me, I can just see the edges of her smile, stained with the blood that has dripped down onto her shirt and left her hands looking like she murdered someone.

"Hey you, stop moping. With my job, this is practically foreplay."

It's been a long time since I witnessed someone blush that hard. Gesturing lamely nearly sends more of the mess onto her shirt.

"I should go, umm, clean up, yeah."

With Alex in retreat, I turn my attention to the boy behind the counter. "Do you have a few clean towels?"

"Uh, yeah, of course, hang on."

He's nearly as flustered as my probably ruined date. Dammit…

With a couple handfuls of ice tied neatly in one of the ratty but relatively clean bar towels, I fix the boy with my best glare and tap our things. "Guard these with your life. I'll be right back."

The bathroom is quiet except for running water and our gazes meet in the mirror, Alex still pink around the ears. I deliberately keep my eyes away from the carnage in the sink, wetting down one of the towels under a different faucet.

"Come here."

Alex stands quietly while I gently arrange the ice over the ridge of her abused nose.

"Hold that."

Her expression is pensive as I quietly wipe off the lingering mess, wishing I could touch her face for a nicer reason.

"I was going to have to make a fool of myself at least once in front of you."

Okay, that is not at all what I expected her to say. Particularly not so… wistfully.

I try not to be an impulsive person. It gets me in trouble. A lot. But I rarely seem to be able to stop myself and why should this be any different? Grabbing the front of Alex's shirt, I tilt my head and plant a quick little kiss on her lips. I ignore the scent of ice and not-all-that-clean rag and the blood I knocked out of her head and instead concentrate on the sweet softness of her mouth. 

"I find you charming," I whisper against her lips before leaning away to study her eyes where she blinks around her hand and the bag of ice. Again, she surprises me with a faint choking noise and a consternated expression.

"Hang on," she wheezes, bending over the sink and for a moment I think she's going to be sick. Though the horrible, sloppy sound of her forcibly blowing out the congealing crap from her nasal passages is almost as bad. 

And marvelously, impossibly, wondrously, I find myself choking on laughter.

"Charming, huh?" she jokes, head turned and nose bleeding once again, though thankfully not with the dreadful enthusiasm of earlier. She lets me coax her to stand up straight again, repeating the ice and cleaning off her face. My traitorous giggles still stifle my throat and make my eyes water. "You've got a really cute laugh."

"I hate it."

A finger curled under my chin halts my movements and those deep eyes are soft. "You have a really cute laugh."

Slowly, the compliment works its way into my stubborn head, easing a tension I didn't even realize I was holding. So I reach up to run my thumb under her left eye. "You have really pretty eyes."

For a moment, her expression is the same as mine had doubtlessly been a moment ago, brushing off the compliment, not seeing the appeal to another. Then understanding dawns and there's a new warmth in her smile.

Pulling away the ice bag, Alex stretches her jaw and looks thoughtful. "Okay, I think I'm good for now, but I'm keeping these towels."

"As much of your DNA is on them, I'd say that's fair."

Chuckling, she debates with herself for a moment before doing exactly what I'd really hoped she would, stepping into my personal space to kiss me back. This time I let myself fall into it, cling to her elbows and really feel how we could be together. Her kiss is like Alex herself, quirky and sweet, bold yet somehow still shy. 

The dull thump of the door nearby breaks up the lovely kiss, an abrupt reminder that we're still in the theater's restroom. Oops.

Smiling a little stupidly, because I'm now even more attracted and curious about this woman than I was before, I take the towel of ice and pull it open.

"Maybe the guy at the counter will have a little bag you can store that in."

It's a subtle push to get Alex moving, rinsing out the bloodied up rag and wringing it out so that we can leave. Luckily I remember the sales bag my jacket had arrived in and that solves the damp rag problem. Thanking the relieved teen at the counter for his help, we gather up our things and walk out.

"Note to self," Alex muses in the open air of National City. "No horror movies for you either."

I just give her a dry look that earns a chuckle.

"You want to just wander around a bit? We can window shop for a bit until I'm sure my nose won't start up while we're driving."

"Sure."

With both helmets clipped to the hand strap atop Alex's light backpack, I can sling my purse across my torso and boldly intertwine my left hand into her right. Oh, how that startled pleasure warms me.

For a bit, we just quietly walk, not needing to fill the night with awkward words. Though eventually, I do speak up. "You said either."

"Hmmm?"

"About horror movies. Some of which I'm fine with by the way. This one just got to me."

Grinning, Alex gave my hand a squeeze and her gaze is suddenly far away. "When Kara first came into my life, we didn't hit it off for a couple of rough years. It took us awhile to figure each other out through our differences, but we eventually did."

"Like horror movies?" I prod, wanting to keep her talking and earn that little sound of affectionate amusement.

"Like horror movies. And science. Kara is incredibly intelligent, but she likes people so much that it always distracted her from dry academia. I'm kinda the opposite."

Tugging at her arm gets Alex's attention and the feel of kissing that little smirk of smile is something I could get used to. I feel like a giddy teenager, not a grown-ass woman running a multi-billion dollar company teetering to close to too many edges on the daily. 

"She strikes me more the rom-com sort."

That earns me a mild glare. "Are you talking to me about my sister while we're kissing?"

There it is again, that traitorous giggle, which I press into Alex to stifle it against her neck. "Sorry."

Our quiet merriment sounds good together, echoing the pleasure of her strong arm tucked around my shoulders as we start walking again.

"Oh, hey, I didn't realize we were so close to National Pier."

Sure enough, we're situated on a high point overlooking the ocean and the crown jewel of National City's waterfront that juts far out onto the water. There's booths of food and entertainment spilling light onto the dark water, leading out to the towering ferris wheel.

"Can we?" I find myself begging, twisting around to tug a sweetly bemused Alex towards an elevator close by marked, 'To Waterfront'. "I've never done anything like this before. It's fun, right?"

Before Alex can answer, she gets that particular look on her face of someone who's phone is buzzing. I try not to be disappointed as she fishes out the device, but her grin reassures me. As we step into the elevator-- which has a terrible funk that makes my senses cry for mercy-- she turns the screen towards me, setting off my giggle.

_Little Danvers: I CAN'T STAND IT ARE YOU HAVING FUN????? DO YOU LIKE HER SHE'S GREAT RIGHT? TELLLLL MMEEEEEEEE!!!!_

The little marching army of hyperactive emojis sells Kara's flailing as much as the all caps and excessive punctuation. Putting on a serious face so bad even I don't believe it, I hold out my hand. "May I?"

"That's quite a mischievous look."

With the phone in hand, I tap the camera icon and aim the lens at a bar nearby where motorcycles of all sorts are lined up and take a snap to send off, tapping out a message right behind it. Without sending, I hand the phone back and soak up Alex's huff of amusement before she sends it. 

_Well we finally ditched the motorcycle gang, that's something._

_Little Danvers: ALEX!!!!_

And that's how it begins. As caught up in the carnival like atmosphere of the pier as any kid, we make a game of it. Outrageously silly text messages and photos fired off to Kara drive us through carnival games and food booths where Alex and I are completely caught up in one-upping one another for silliness. I feel drunk with the outrageous, gleeful joy of it.

Switching phones back and forth to create more confusion, we get Alex mocking that she's going to take a huge bite of a corndog, eyes wild. I make a goofy horror movie femme fatale terror face at a huge clown balloon that admittedly does look a bit sinister. Alex has to crouch low to get the shot and she's laughing too hard to get it the first three times. There's one I accidently send of a blurry, crooked section of railing, the night a wall of black beyond and label it simply 'oops'. Alex poses with a seagull as though she's carrying on a conversation and I manage to get the bird, mouth open as it squawks at her. I stalk a flock of pigeons with fingers curled like claws and Alex somehow wedges all her limbs into a tiny coin-fed race car machine meant for little kids.

It's easy to imagine the sound of Kara's laughter that must be filling Alex's apartment right now. 

Oh, but Alex still manages to shock me. In the best way. 

"Hey, I always wanted to try this and I think I'm strong enough to pull it off now. All the spook training y'know."

'It' is one of those strongman contraptions where you hit a platform with a mallet and see if you can get a weight to jump up and ring the bell. I take her backpack willingly enough and watch as she strips off jacket and then peels off her button up shirt like it was a sweater. The skintight racing back tank underneath shows every muscle and abruptly I remember our kisses and get a real jolt. 

Shoving a bill into the vendor's hand, she picks up the cartoonishly proportioned mallet and makes a half-assed whack at the target that still earns her a bit of height. The mischievous grin she fires over her shoulder makes me want to pin her up against that wooden tower and kiss her silly. 

With a rolling economy of motion, energy blasts from feet to hands to mallet with a resounding crack and a ding of the bell that earns a cheer from the dozenish people who gathered to watch. The vendor is clearly impressed with her technique and hands over her change before gesturing at the colorful assortment of stuffed animals that are prizes.

We hadn't kept any of the prizes-- except for the ridiculous jester hat-- until now, where she pulls down a large, goofy looking orange tiger before grabbing her clothes. I'm so caught up in watching her move that I almost forget to raise my hands to accept the gift.

"For you, pretty lady."

Not looking away from her softly smiling face, I feel the cheaply thin fabric and the ultra-light filling that squeaks and shifts like styrofoam. Hooking my free hand around her neck, I pull Alex into a real kiss, wet and long and sloppy, my interest and growing desire poured into her.

I barely note the scattered applause and a single cat-call from our audience. When I let up with a few suckling nips at that delicious lower lip, Alex briefly tries to follow, blinking open dazed eyes.

"Wow."

The bamboozled compliment feels ridiculously good, as does her boldly leaning in to kiss away my wide grin.

Once on the move again, we're pleasantly distracted with little touches and smiles, bodies close and hands clasped warmly. So when Alex stops with a thoughtful expression, I take note.

"Hmmm," she muses over a booth of coin fed vending machines, the sort that usually contained bubblegum or stickers. "So we've established a motorcycle gang and a carnival. And all of our silly selfies. We should kick it up a notch."

"You have my attention."

Pulling out her wallet and a five dollar bill, Alex feeds it into a nearby change machine, all the while talking.

"There's a Renaissance Faire somewhere out in the desert every summer, so we can absolutely use the silly jester hat for that." She flicked a gesture to her own head where the floppy thing lay. "And here, temporary tattoos. That ought to make Kara gawk!"

With a couple quarters and the twist of the wrist, I am handed what looks like a backward sticker of a cartoon snake wrapped around a rose. There are three more in my hand even as my brain is playing one-upmanship with Alex's idea. My quiet lasts too long and her face is vulnerable.

"Too much?"

"No. Actually, I think we can make a really fun theme of this. Come on, I have an idea."

Now maybe, just maybe, I don't have as healthy a fear as I should of the dangers that plague me on the regular. Or maybe I've just learned a few coping skills rather than letting those fears paralyze me. Regardless, I march down the pier and into the biker bar I photographed earlier with all the haughty grace of my Luthor upbringing. The nonplussed reaction of the various levels of male ruffian within are gratifying.

The bartender offers a raised eyebrow and nothing else.

"I was wondering if you knew of a local tattoo parlor open this late."

I would bet several of my more valuable corporate assets that the bartender, a real tough guy, doesn't blink very often. That I've caught him completely off guard pleases me, but I keep my expression neutral. Then something that might be amusement flickers over his face and he gestures across the room.

"You'll want to ask Larry over there. He's an expert. Big guy in the vest with all the ink."

"Thank you."

Over by the door, Alex is silently torn between open curiosity as to what the hell I'm doing and bristling like a guard dog.

One of the guys at Larry's table nudges him, clearly curious by my approach. When I repeat my question, the whole table is amused.

"Probably Trixie's place up in Long Beach," Larry muses, "but you'd want to call first. And you don't want to linger here, sweetie. If the cops bust in here like they love to do, you'd never keep your pretty face out of the paper."

"Getting my face in the paper is never a problem for me, unfortunately."

And that makes him blink and burst out laughing. "Yeah, I bet. Relax, kid, I recognize you and I was at that fund-raiser for the children's hospital some time back. Good work there. Still, a tattoo is pretty intense for a date, because your girlfriend there is way to jumpy for it to be anything else."

Relieved to find a nice person in this intimidating bear of a man, I smile with real warmth for the first time. "Oh, it's not for an actual tattoo, I just want to pose us pretending to do it. We're… Alex, how did you put it? The joke we're pulling on your sister?"

Drifting over, Alex smiles thinly. "Punking her."

"That's it. With these."

Larry raises an eyebrow at the tacky vending machine fake tattoos and holds them like they offend him on a visceral level. Considering the tapestry inked into his arms from shoulder to wrist, they probably do.

Alex jumps and fishes out her phone again, making an aggrieved noise that only siblings seem to be able to make. Even Lex made that noise at me years ago.

"The sister?" Larry teases dryly and I shrug.

"She's my best friend and set us up on this date."

"Are you not having a good time?" Larry seems faintly offended for me and my grin feels a bit on the smitten side as I look at Alex's furrowed brow as she types in her phone.

"No, I'm having a wonderful time. We've been sending silly pictures to Kara all night."

"And she's totally not falling for it anymore," Alex chuckles. "She's called us brats and is ranting about curfews. I sent her a mocking reply and that emoji with its tongue sticking out."

"So you want to punk the sister slash best friend by pretending you're getting what, matching tattoos?"

Alex lights up the same way I can feel my own face doing. "Oh! I hadn't thought about matching ones!"

"Me either!"

Larry cracks up and I know we've hooked him. "Okay, girlie, pull up a chair and let's get you a fake tattoo that you can be proud of. And put those damn tacky things away. I didn’t spend twenty years inking people to have one of those travesties in my space. Ah, thanks Gary."

A trio of Sharpie markers have appeared on the table and one of the other guys grins and shrugs. "Construction. I always got pocketfulls of 'em."

Without a moment of hesitation, I shrug off my jacket and strip off the chunky sweater, smiling a thank you to another patron who has spun a rickety chair over. Despite the stink of beer and old building with a chaser of sweaty man, I like this place.

Grabbing one of the black pens, Larry eyes my shoulder critically. "Any preferences?"

"Nope. I'm in your capable hands."

When Larry looks up at Alex, she just shrugs and smiles. "I'm game."

"This will last awhile, so I'll keep it high on your shoulder."

"Perfect."

For a few minutes, the life of the bar carries on around us, the marker tickling over my skin.

"What's your name, kid." Larry has to poke Alex in the knee to get her attention. "If you're going to do this, let's go big."

"Umm, okay. Alex."

Smirking under his whiskers, Larry goes back to work and I recognize the feel of the letters on my skin. No matter that the ink will fade, it still makes me blush. After another wave of tickly movement, he leans back and gestures. "So what do you think, Alex? Do I add a little barbed wire motif? Maybe a rose?"

All I can see is the upper curves of what I could feel was a heart, but raise my arm to get a better look. The heart is stylized in classic tattoo style, a single drop of blood oozing from the tip, Alex's name in flowing script across it. Gratifyingly, it's also a really nice piece of graffiti-like art. 

"Oh, this is perfect. Go for broke, Alex!"

Shaking her head and grinning fondly, she shrugs. "I bow to the lady's wishes. But I'm going to very carefully wear proper sleeves to work until this fades."

I laugh as Larry goes back to work.

When one of the group of biker pals inquires if we want something in the next round, Alex defers as designated driver, but gratefully accepts a bottle of Coke.

"What the hell made you just wander in here anyway?"

The question only surprises me in that it took so long and I smile at what was his name? Gary, that was it. "I saw the little rainbow above the door and took a chance."

Startled, Alex takes a closer look around and the table guffaws as one entity.

"Self-preservation isn't my strong suit anyway."

"Often as Supergirl saves you, no shock there," Larry adds and sits back with a satisfied sound. "There we go. Not bad work if I do say so myself. Okay, switch you two, but Lena, swing that chair around so you're in Alex's lap. Come on, girls, you're on a date, don't act like I'm putting you out. I need to make sure my work matches decently."

Having already pulled off her jacket and button up in the warmth of the bar, Alex flushes and does as ordered. It feels good to lean into her chest and feel the warmth of her thighs around my hips. She shudders a little when I can't stop myself from trailing my fingers over her knees.

"Sooo," Larry drawls out in a way that catches both of our attention even as his work at Alex's skin never wavers. "Think you can do me a solid in exchange for this?"

"Name it."

"There's a civil rights rally out in Riverside in a few days and an appearance from our local superhero would be really welcome. Particularly seein' as she's an alien and all."

"I will happily tell her about that. Could one of you give me a few details on a note? Understandably, I'm distracted at the moment."

That earns me another round of chuckles.

Suitably 'tattooed', Alex and I pose with our new pals to show off the work against their tapestries. Sending off the best one, Alex tags it, _Drinkin' and inkin' with the local wildlife!_

The roar of laughter is the best therapy as Alex reads aloud the scandalized, _ALEX, WHAT DID YOU DO?_

When Larry refuses some payment, I leave a couple hundred dollars with the bartender to occupy the locals with and shrug on my new acquisition. Since I promised I'd be at the rally, hopefully with Supergirl at my side, Gary had insisted that I take his vest to help sell our shenanigans. I'm pleased, proud and nervous with 'Long Beach Leather Queers' embroidered across my shoulders.

"I don't know that we can beat that one," Alex laughed as we step back into the night and my hand on her arm brings her attention back to me.

When she meets me halfway to fall into sweet kisses we're getting better and better at, I want to hold this moment forever. "I know one thing."

"Yeah?"

"Come home with me. We can keep it PG, but I really don't want the night to end."

The honesty isn't easy, rakes sharp claws against control issues that could ruin this fragile new thing between us. For a moment panic is sharp in Alex's eyes and my heart sinks. Have I overstepped?

By the way she kisses me senseless, I am reassured, gripping her hair and collar tight.

"Can we do more of this?"

My breathless laugh feels like a beginning.

\----

The way Kara blinks awake like a sleepy toddler is truly priceless, her expression confused and then clearing into delighted relief. 

"You're home."

Tossing her stuff onto the couch and rushing over to the lush bed that dominates the rear third of the bachelor pad, Alex is every inch the adoring caretaker. "Hey, hey, easy. I'm glad you made it over to the bed, because I love my couch, but it can't beat this thing."

"S'nicer than mine when I'm banged up. Hey, it's morning."

"Hey, best friend," Alex calls me over. "Can I tag team off with you so that I can get some coffee going for bruised and drowsy here?"

"Of course."

A little squeeze to my wrist delights me almost as much as waking tucked up along her back this morning had been. 

"Think you can sit up? We brought pastries."

"Oh my god, you two are the best."

While she's still clearly still a little sore, Kara squirms around and uses both hands to pull open the pink box and grab the first goodie that catches her attention.

"You kept her out all night, wild woman," she teases slyly and I can't begrudge the sensation of a flush on my cheeks and ears. "Must have been some date."

"As traditional dates go? It was pretty awful." The way Kara's eyes round is ridiculously cute over her stuffed cheeks, but I wave off any verbal commentary. That's more about her breakfast than I need to know about. "That said, I had a fantastic time. Your sister is even better than you go on about."

We both look across the room to catch Alex smiling over her coffee pot.

"What in the name of all that is good and sunny, are you two wearing?"

As bleary as Kara had been upon waking, it's not shock that it took this long for her to notice.

"Well, it started with the gay biker gang," Alex muses and I jump in.

"And the carnival, much of which you saw in the pictures."

"Exactly. Then the gang took us to the Renaissance Faire out in Riverside and I won the jester hat in an archery contest with some guy dressed in nothing but tights."

"And I traded a favor with Gary to get his vest. You like? I just need Supergirl to make an appearance at a charity event the gang is holding in a few days. It's for civil rights, so I'm sure you could get her to come along?"

Kara is openly gawking, even her sweets forgotten. Almost hesitantly she asks, "and… the tattoos?"

Grinning wickedly, I shrug off the vest and the warm flannel shirt that Alex had responded to with such enthusiasm that I had to wear it again today. Devilish smirk in place, she joins us, setting a mug on the bedside table and twisting so that blue eyes can jerk spastically from one inked shoulder to the other.

When it clicks, we both crack up.

"It's marker! Oh, you two! You had me going!"

When Alex raises her hand for a high-five, I only hesitate a moment before smacking her hand.

"The head-butt was real though. Which reminds me, I'm tossing that whole bag, rags and all."

"Head-butt?"

So I find myself recounting the whole night while Kara listens avidly and wolfs down the rest of her breakfast. We're both delighted when Alex wanders off and returns with more coffee, sitting with her body close to my back and her chin on my shoulder. 

"You did make half of that up!" Kara squawks partway through and glowers at her laughing sibling. "You are such a brat!"

By the time I get to our return to my condo and the movie neither of us were paying much attention to as we kissed and cuddled on the couch, my face is warm again. The teasing brush of Alex's thumb against my hip isn't helping the reaction either, memories of those hands on me still fresh in my mind.

"So you're doing this again?" Kara almost begs as the story winds down.

Lost in the soulful earthy brown eyes of the beautiful enigma I've fallen into step with, I can feel my dopey grin and couldn't give a damn less about it. "I hope so."

Alex's smile is slow and easy, her voice intimate. "Count on it."

The pleasurable ache in my chest is something I could learn to love.

**Author's Note:**

> From IM conversation on 7-7-17  
> theillogicalthinker: Headcanon time: Lena has been sneaking photos of Alex for ages. Kara helps  
> theillogicalthinker: It starts with Lena making a comment about Alex being very attractive and Kara going I KNOW SHE IS ALSO VERY SINGLE. I feel like this happened at some point  
> Shatterpath: is this an AU in your head? because it's really a shame Kara did not get to be The Terrible Wingman.  
> theillogicalthinker: It happened in one universe or another. It had to have happened. Kara trying very hard to get Alex a date, with like her bff. Kara's sales pitch is basically: VERY SINGLE, VERY ATTRACTIVE, WORKS OUT, RIDES A MOTORCYCLE, VERY SMART  
> Shatterpath: MOST AWESOME PERSON ON THIS PLANET AND LOTS OF OTHERS.... NOT THAT I'VE BEEN TO OTHER PLANETS. cue Kara's 'aw crap' face.  
> theillogicalthinker: If Lena didn't figure it out earlier. Other perks: SMELLS NICE, GIVES REALLY GOOD HUGS, MOST AWESOME BIG SISTER EVER. LOOKS REALLY GOOD IN TACTICAL GEAR AND THAT IS SO HARD TO PULL OFF  
> Shatterpath: Lena cracking up while Kara pouts and Alex just facepalming


End file.
